


It’s Not Okay Yet

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Ben Solo has a panic attack. Force Bond initiates. Hugs.





	It’s Not Okay Yet

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren surveyed the battle through the viewports of his throne room, picking out weaknesses of the Resistance dogfighters. 

 

Without warning, anxiety took up residence in his chest and cast out tendrils through his mind. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He could see but what he saw made no sense. He could hear but there were no distinct sounds. 

 

He recognized the panic attack. When was the last time his feelings had attacked him so ferociously? That didn’t calm his fears though. He tried to move, to go sit down, but he doubled over, trying to breathe. He closed his eyes, but he found no comfort. He stared at where the viewport connected to the wall. He knew that existed and it was the only thing that distracted him from his screaming panic. 

 

He felt a presence and immediately straightened up, knowing that it would provide enough of a distraction to pull himself out of it, even for a moment. When others were there, he could pretend he was fine and all powerful. 

 

He turned and saw Rey reaching out to him.

 

“Are you alright?” She whispered. 

 

He paused and then shook his head. He stepped forward, took her hand, and wrapped it around him. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly like a child’s toy. He was finally able to close his eyes. He listened to her heartbeat. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Rey whispered. 

 

“There are scars that you can’t see,” he replied. 

 

“Ones he made, you mean?”

 

He nodded into her hair. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You’ve felt it, too.”

 

“You’re not alone.”

 

“Neither are you.”

 

“Do you get them a lot?”

 

“Less than the nightmares. Less now that he’s gone.”

 

“You told...that I...”

 

He softly kissed her forehead. “They believe it was you,” he whispered. 

 

“You want to believe it was me.”

 

“I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

 

“And you can’t let others know what you did for me.”

 

He nodded. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his middle and gave a soft squeeze. She laid her head against his chest.  “Everyone asks how I did it. I tell them, the Force.”

 

Ben laughed. “It was.” He set his cheek against her head. “Will you stay a while?”

 

“As long as I can.”

 

 


End file.
